Long Distance Chapter 8
by Baystate18
Summary: Will distance destroy a relationship, or will love overcome the obsticle?


Sian's POV

Today was mine and Sophie's anniversary. I can't believe I've had the pleasure to call her mine for the last three years. It seems like it was just yesterday that we first met, and now we are dating and living thousands of miles apart. I wouldn't change anything that has happened between us. Yes, that at the moment we are separated by miles; but if at the end of the day Sophie is still in my life and willing to be with me, that is all that matters. She will always be worth the fight.  
As today being our anniversay, I wanted to make it special. It was our first that we are getting to spend together, and I want to make it unforgetable. One way I know how I can start by making it special is by making Sophie her favorite breakfast. Its been forever since the last time I've made Sophie anything, so let's do something I know she will appreciate.  
I gathered everything out of the refrigerator, and started on my masterpiece. Well, what I would consider a masterpiece. I can really only make breakfast. Everything else is kind of a disaster waiting to happen. Once I completed making Sophie's favorite, breakfast burritos, I gathered a tray and brought them into her bedroom. At least breakfast in bed was accomplished once during this visit.  
I walked into the room noticing that Sophie was still sleeping. She could sleep through a nuclear war, that's how heavy of a sleeper she is. I placed the tray on her nightstand, and shook her lightly. She was like a little kid. She whined and then rolled over. I attempted again, and this time she whined and threw the covers over her head. I giggled at her response, and attempted for the final time to wake her up.  
"Sian, stop. I'm sleeping," whined Sophie, still with the covers over her head.  
"I made you your favorite breakfast," I stated, rubbing her back.  
"You made me breakfast?" asked Sophie, removing the covers from over her head.  
"Yes ma'am," I stated, smiling at her.  
"Awe, Babe," said Sophie, sitting up in bed.  
"I wanted to do something special for you on our anniversay," I replied, shyly.  
"I love it, Babe. Thank you," whispered Sophie, kissing me, softly.  
"You're welcome," I replied, returning the kiss. "Happy annivsary."  
"Happy annivsary," stated Sophie, taking a bite of her breakfast. "This is amazing, Babe."  
"It's just a breakfast burrito. I'm sure you've had better," I said, with a shrug.  
"But it is AMAZING. You want to know why it's so amazing?" asked Sophie, looking at me.  
"Sure," I replied, looking at her.  
"It's so AMAZING because you made it for me. It beats all the others," stated Sophie, rubbing my cheek.  
"Thanks, Baby," I stated, kissing her.  
"You're welcome," stated Sophie, returning the kiss. "What else do you have planned for us?" continued Sophie, finishing up her breakfast.  
"Well, I wanted to take you on a road trip to San Francisco, where we would have a little picnic. Then, we would go out for a nice dinner. And finially, we would come back here and end the night with a movie. Does that seem okay with you?" I asked, looking at Sophie.  
"That sounds absolutely perfect," replied Sophie, smiling.  
"Awesome," I replied, smiling. "Go shower so we can head out."  
"Shower with me? You know save water?" asked Sophie, wrapping her arms around my neck.  
"As much as I want to say yes, I have to decline. Tonight?" I asked, looking at her.  
"You got it," replied Sophie, kissing me before she went to shower.  
Once Sophie was in the bathroom, I cleaned up the bedroom and kitchen. Once she yelled she was done, I went to shower. After we both dressed comfortably for the day, we went on the adventure I had planned for the day. On our drive up to San Francisco, we stopped and got some sandwiches and fruit that we could have on our picnic. I forgot that we didn't have any food for the picnic and Sophie just laughed at me. I wanted today to be special.  
Once we got to where I wanted to take Sophie, I parked the car. I gathered the bags that held our food and drinks and a blanket. The park was packed. I wasn't surprised since it was a Saturday. I took hold of Sophie's hand and led her down a path. I had no idea where it would lead us, but no harm in finding out.  
I could tell Sophie was getting restless with our hike. It wasn't part of the plan, but I wanted it to just be us and not have all these families look at us. To be honest, having all those people walking around and staring at us freaked me out. I don't care what they think of me or my relationship with Sophie. I just know that she hasn't told her "friends" about us, and I'm pretty sure that wouldn't be a good way to tell them. I saw that a clearing was coming up. I had no idea what would be there, but no time better than the present to find out, right? Right.  
The sight at the end of the clearing was breathtaking. There was a ledge that looked out to the San Francisco bay. You could see the Golden Gate Bridge, and the entire Golden Gate Park. I couldn't have asked for a better stop to be spending some alone time with Sophie. I set a blanket down so we could sit on. I didn't want my lady to sit on the cold hard ground. What kind of gentlewoman would I be?  
I set out our food and took a seat on the blanket. I held out my hand for Sophie so she would join me on the blanket. She took a seat across from me, and just took in our surrounds. It was quiet. Quiet didn't even describe it. It was peaceful. The air smelt fresher than what I've gotten a whiff of. Let me tell you, some of the smells I wish I could forget.  
Sophie and I ate in silence. Every now and then we would feed each other a piece of fruit, but other than that we just took everything in. Once we were done eating, I cleaned up our mess and put it in one of the bags I carried up. Sophie then crawled between my legs and I wrapped my arms around her. She seemed at peace, and I was glad.  
"This is amazing," whispered Sophie, looking out at the bay.  
"It really is," I whispered, kissing her forehead.  
"How'd you find this place?" she asked, looking at me.  
"I found it just now with you," I replied, looking at her.  
"Really?" asked Sophie, surprised.  
"Yup. I didn't want to be surrounded by everyone else. I just wanted it to be us, and I saw the path and I said why not. And that thought led us right here," I stated, looking at the view.  
"So, this is like our spot then?" asked Sophie, smiling.  
"I guess it is. We have our spot back in Boston. We might as well have one here, as well," I stated, smiling.  
"This has been the best day ever," whispered Sophie, kissing me.  
"It really has been, and it's not even over yet," I laughed, returning the kiss.  
"I could spend all day here just in your arms," stated Sophie, resting against me.  
"Me too," I whispered, holding her tightly.  
Sophie and I sat in silence again. I think we both knew what was going through the other's head. In a matter of weeks, I would be leaving to head back to Boston. We didn't know when the next time we saw each other would be. My grandmother was doing okay, but things can change with her any minute. I wouldn't be able to get away again anytime soon. Sophie had her life her, and I couldn't ask her to leave everything she had here to come back with me. What we have is something many people in this world wish for. The only issue is, how much more can we take being apart? We are each other's end game, but how can we have our future when we have separate lives? I was so lost in my thoughts that I didn't notice it was raining. I gathered up everything and rain to the car with Sophie.  
The rain was getting worse. I held onto Sophie's hand to make sure she didn't fall. Once we reached the end of the path, we saw everyone else running to their cars. Sophie and I booked it to her car. We were half way there when I felt Sophie stop.  
"Soph, what are you doing?" I asked, looking at her like she lost her mind.  
"Kiss me," she replied, looking at me.  
"What?" I asked, confused.  
"Kiss me," she repeated. "I know that we were thinking the same thing up there. Kiss me," she continued, still looking at me.  
"Sophie, if we don't get inside the car, we are going to catch our deaths," I stated, trying to get her inside the car. "I don't care, Sian. I want everyone to know that I am with you. I want them to know that I am madly in love with you. I want them to know you are my end game," stated Sophie, through tears that started to fall during her speak.  
"Sophie," I said, taking everything in.  
"I will shout it to the rooftop if I have to," she stated, still crying.  
"Babe," I whispered, walking up to her.  
"I AM MADLY IN LOVE WITH THIS WOMAN IN FRONT OF ME! SHE'S MY END GAME! I LOVE SIAN POWERS!" yelled Sophie, looking at me.  
I pushed Sophie into me, and kissed her with everything I had. I don't care that we were soaked through our shirts, and it looked like we were caught in the middle of a hurricane. I couldn't believe Sophie just did that. I couldn't we were making out in the middle of a rain storm.  
"I'm madly and deeply in love with you. You're my end game, as well. I love you, Sophie Webster," I said, breaking our kiss.  
"Let's go back to my place so we could dry off," whispered Sophie, resting her forehead against mine. I just nodded my head, and took hold of Sophie's hand. We ran the rest of the way to the car and jumped in. Sophie drove us back to her apartment. The first thing we did was get out of our wet clothes, and jumped into the shower were we showed each other just how in love with each other we were. After our extremely long shower, we changed and cuddled up on the sofa. We ordered take-out, and watched movies until we both fell asleep in each other's arms.


End file.
